First Time
by Hikisan
Summary: The full-moon is rising and everyone begins to act oddly and Roliet begins to question his self. He becomes more curious and starts getting odd dream but oddly feel like memories.


Shu has very clingy lately, he would pick me up in the middle of class and just hug me all day. Getting use to this I gaze at the window and sigh.

"The full-moon will come soon.." Shu hugs me tightly and nuzzled his head against my back. To this point I've oddly gotten use to it so I just sit there and let him. I slowly feel something on my chest when I jolt and see Shu's hands on me.

"HUH?!" Sits up and covers my chest. I glare at him and nervously backing up.

He grabs by my wrist "What..?"

He pulls me in for a hug. I shove him away and gulps.

"You don't touch me where ever you want Shu!" I'm blushing and I sit on the floor, curled up like a ball. He walks over and sits behind me and hugs me again.

"I'm sorry..you're just warm.." He places his lips against my neck and licks it.

"Stop doing that just g-get it over with!" He looks at me and makes my body turn to face him. I nervously look at him and forces my chin up.

"I want you to kiss me.." He says in a serious tone. I jolt and sits up leaving the door.

I bolting out the room with my face flushed red and I bump into Susbaru. I wobble a bit and glances at him.

"Where you going..?" He looks at me has he scratches his head.I blink and nervously gulps.

"S-Shu was being a pervert so I felt him and he's acting weird" I look down.

"Oh that cause the full moon is coming, it like we become different people but we also get really hungry.." Susbaru hands me a knife.

"In case anyone does something and me, I would stab them" he says. I down at the knife and sighs, Susbaru just leaves me.

I glance at him with a worried look and sits on the bench on the outside of the school. I look at the full moon and sighs.

"So I guess that's why Shu being clingy.." I walk down the hallway.

Then I see Kanato just sitting by door, with a bored expression.

He glances at me "Hey come over here.."

"Fuck no!" I jolt backing up, glaring at him.

Kanato gets up and walks towards me, grabs my wrist. He glares at me but smiles in a demented way. I look down and sees that he actually shorter then me.

I slowly pat his head "You're a shorty.."

He gets pissed and twists my wrist, causing me to fall on my knees.

"A-ah!" I wince and gasps. He laughs and look down at me. I breath deeply as he kneel down to me.

"You're so much fun to break.." he says with joy. My mind goes blank when I see that I am gazing at kanato's white neck and staring at his vines.

 _LOUD CHUNK_

Blood is dripping and I'm breathing heavily, slightly moan.

" _AHHHHH!_ " The screams echoed down the hallway and the sound of footsteps approach the sound of the scream.

I black out and collapses down on the floor. When I feel as someone is carrying me but I can slightly feel hands on grip me. I wake up in my room slightly feel like puking.

I slowly sit up and see Shu standing over me. He has his arms crossed and has a worried look. He then pushes me down and bites his wrist.

"S-Shu what are you-" he forces his bloody wrist against my mouth.

I jolt and tries to get it away from me, but without thinking I bite his wrist. Slowly sucking the blood and mind goes blank as I continue to.

I stop myself and push Shu away violently. I cough and spit out some the blood disgusted of what I just drank.

He wipes my mouth and lies down. As I glance at him and shivers goes down my back and feeling wary.

"What happen to me..?" I try to sit up but stops me and forces me to lie down.

"You got weak and collapsed..in the hallway, I believe you had a fever" he faces me.

"Do vampires get sick..?" I say curiously. .

"Well I never got sick so I guess no.." Shu response. I close my eyes and curl up next to Shu.

"I think there's something happening to me.." My eyelids feel heavy and I begin to slowly sleep.

"Shu..I'm really thirsty..I want water.." He pets me and watches me fall asleep.

He looks at the entrance and sees Laito, looking down at me.

"She was an odd one..but I never think she'd do that.." Latio says as he scratching his head.

Shu looks down at me with a worried look.

"I thinks she's been forced to..not eat" Shu says.

I feel a gentle touch on my lips and I slowly wake up and still feeling a bit feverish. I see Shu sleep besides me and his hair tickling my lips, I glance at him and slowly nuzzles against him.

Shu runs his hand threw my hair and kisses my lips, I freeze and has my eyes widen looking at him.

I slowly push him away from him and turn the opposite direction of him and covers my lips. I lie there feeling embarrassed and shook it off figured it had something to do with the moon.

Then I feel his slowly clawing his hand up my chest and I sit up. I violently get up and it causes to wake Shu.

"W-what..?" He looks at with a tired look, I just ignore him and sleeps on the ground. He looks down on me and lies next me.

"Ok! Will you quit it?! Stop being so clingy! I know your just doing cause of the fuckin moon!"

I hugging myself and blushing brightly. He hugs me and sighs.

"It's not cause of the moon.." Says against my neck and bites my neck.

I jolt and gulps as I grips on my shirt and slightly winces in pain. He stops after a second and gets up. I sit up and watch him leave, so I decided to leave room as well. Curious about the dark room Rosie mentioned me, about I wandered around the mansion. Looking for an odd door or something out the ordinary.

When I walk down the stairs I notice Reji sitting by the couch, I decide to go past him and continue to walk. I walk towards the window and looks at the stars. I breath on the glass causing a fog on the window and draws smile on it.

**It's night time?** I stand thinking to myself, I must have gotten use to being up at night like everyone else here.

I turn around when I see Reji looking at me, causing me to jolt I look at him.

"U-um hello..Reji-san.." I say nervously. Slowly he wraps hands around my neck and starts squeezing it tightly.

"A-ACK!" He starts squeezing my neck and slowly lifting me up and choking me.

I try to scream for help but I slowly like losing consciousness. Holding me up he violently swings me down on the floor still choking me.

Still choking with his right hand he uses his other hand and bites down on my thigh, I start tearing up in fear. I start slamming my hands on Reji's arm that's choking me, slowly able to speak. Surprised I left his arm up but Reji stregth is too strong.

"S-sh-hu! S-Shu!" My shaken voice tries to call for Shu. My arms drops and lose conscious.

Losing my strength, feeling the air disappear and close my eyes. When I hear of running footsteps and everything fades to black.

 _It's a black empty wall and I can hear a distance voice calling out to me, I look on the floor with bloody footsteps. I see wolfs run towards me with growling teeth and smiling with hunger, I sprint down the hallway in fear and crying._

 _Something about this seemed familiar, I sudden fall down into a deep dark endless hole. I think I'm dead._

 _to be continued.._

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I accidentally made the story too long so I've shorten it. I hoped enjoying warning upcoming smut. And sorry I wanted change the font cause of sans..from Undertale you know comic sans..heh heh. Sorry I love undertale.

-Hiki


End file.
